Dear Harry
by Vulnera Sanentum
Summary: Draco está encaprichado con Harry Potter. La diferencia, ahora, es que hace algo al respecto.
1. Chapter 1

**_Dear Harry_**

_Resumen: Draco está encaprichado con Harry Potter. La diferencia, ahora, es que hace algo al respecto._

**AUTOR:** Vulnera Sanentum

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ©J.K. Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama me pertenece única y exclusivamente a mí.

**PERSONAJES: **Harry.P/Draco.M

**CASIFICACIÓN: **NC-13

**GÉNERO: **Romance, humor, general

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Slash (relación entre dos chicos), algo de fluffy, general

_**Nota de la autora:**__** Gracias por sus preciosos comentarios, me hacen feliz, y me ayudan mucho, espero que les guste esta historia, a mí me encanta. **_

* * *

_Parte Uno_

_1991_

_Querido Harry:_

Odio tu cabello, porque bueno, está tan desordenado, como si un hipogrifo habitara allí, sé que no sabes lo que es un hipogrifo, y por esa razón lo menciono, de alguna manera vas a averiguarlo. Usa las neuronas que todos dicen que tienes.

Tu cuerpecito es tan delgado y diminuto que podría aplastarte con mi pulgar, me irrita, parece como si comieras una vez a la semana, no dudo que sea cierto, dicen que tus familiares son muggles, ya veo por qué pareces tan desnutrido y miserable. También aborrezco tus gafas, están rotas, sucias y terriblemente pasadas de moda. No entiendo por qué las chicas podrían considerarte guapo, o por qué agradas a todo el mundo.

Luego veo tus ojos y lo comprendo.

Son lo único rescatable de ti, tan enigmáticos y atrapantes, me gustan, me gustan mucho. No más que mis ojos, los míos son realmente preciosos, pero los tuyos también lo son, hasta podría decirte que igualan a los míos, y eso ya es mucho que decir.

Tampoco entiendo por qué todo el mundo te lame el piso, sólo porque venciste a Ya-Sabes-Quién, y ni siquiera te acuerdas de eso, sos sólo un chico, ¿por qué nadie entiende eso? Detesto que opaques la atención que YO ejerzo sobre los demás.

Te escribo porque esto jamás podría decírtelo en persona, porque principalmente nunca estas solo, siempre con tus amiguitos (no me agradan), y porque jamás me escucharías. Sin mencionar que no podría decirte que en realidad me encanta tu cabello, pero me irrita que esté tan desordenado, y que pareces demasiado escuálido (aliméntate mejor, idiota), o que adoro tus ojos. Y yo no suelo adorar nada más que a mí mismo, considérate alagado.

No, no podría decirte eso, tengo una reputación que proteger.

Tengo el presentimiento que no vas a contestar, no, no es un presentimiento, es una afirmación, lo sé. No lo harás. Cuando la leas, arrugarás en el entrecejo, pero tus ojos tendrán una chispa de curiosidad (¡Gryffindors!), seguramente entenderás parte de la carta, pero nunca lo que significa para mí. A veces eres tan predecible, Harry.

No creo volver a escribirte, aunque no lo sé con seguridad. Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Quién sabe.

Atte, Poison.

PD: Aliméntate mejor, es una orden, voy a empezar a arrojarte comida si no lo haces. En serio pareces un muñeco roto, y se supones que no lo eres, yo no lo creo, deberías, por tu bien y el de los demás, no hacer que te subestimen.

_1991_

_Querido Harry:_

¿Viste? Tengo razón. Y eso te irrita, supongo que a nadie le gusta ser tan predecible, vi tu cara cuando la leías, casi me caigo de la silla de la risa que tenía, pero no puedo hacer eso, sería ridículo. Tus ojos chispearon tal cual predije, pero estabas un poco enfadado, porque te critiqué mucho, y porque lo que está escrito en esa carta es tan cierto, y eso no te gusta.

Y apuesto a que estuviste a punto de responderme sólo para contradecirme. Pero pensaste que no valía la pena, sin embargo, puedo ver como miras a tu alrededor intentando encontrarme.

Vuelvo a escribirte (por más que sé que no soy bienvenido), porque estoy un poco triste, siento que puedo contarte cualquier cosa, y que lo vas a comprender por más que no sepas quién soy.

Mi padre me odia, sé que lo hace, no soy lo que él quiere, yo le tengo mucho respeto y un poco de miedo, creo que tal vez más de lo segundo, pero le quiero, él me enseñó todo lo que sé. Sin embargo, por más que intento e intento, nunca soy bueno para él, nunca daré prestigio a mi familia. Tengo miedo de no poder estar nunca a la altura.

Mi madre es otra cosa, aunque a veces me asusta, es preciosa, la mujer más hermosa que vi en mi vida, delicada y gentil a la distancia, ella es mucho más afectuosa que mi padre, me abraza cuando tengo pesadillas, a veces oigo gritos en el sótano, y en esos entones mi padre desaparece, me pregunto si es él, pero cuando vuelve está intacto. Oigo gritos también en mis sueños, gritos desesperados, sin rostro, sólo gritos. Cuando se lo cuento a mi madre en la madrugada cuando me despierto bañado de lágrimas, ella sólo me abraza, y sus ojos se entristecen, luego toma una poción de color extraño.

Siento como los secretos a mi alrededor me abrazan, y odio ser un ignorante.

No entiendo lo que está pasando.

Y mi tía está más loca cada día.

Siento como si estuviera perdiendo a mi familia.

Atte, Poison.

PD: No hace falta que respondas, estoy siendo muy estúpido.

___1991_

_Poison__:_

Es cierto, no me gusta. Pareces tan calculador, como si captaras todos mis movimientos, creo que no te conozco, porque nadie habla de esa manera tan Yo-Lo-Se-Todo, excepto Hermione, pero ella no es tan cínica, y mencionaste que no te agrada, asique no tengo la menor idea de quién sos.

Pero todas tus observaciones son ciertas, tan ciertas, casi nadie se da cuenta de ello, eres una persona muy observadora, Poison.

Lamento lo de tu familia, pero no creo que debas esforzarte por agradar a tu padre, yo ya me rendí hace tiempo para que mis tíos me acepten, no entendía por qué me odiaban tanto, hasta que descubrí que era un mago, no lo supe hasta que Hagrid me lo dijo, y ellos me odiaban por ser eso. Lo que soy.

Aunque todavía no me lo termino de creer.

Es como si temiera volver a despertar en la cama bajo la lacena.

Tu padre no te puede exigir más de lo que sos, está mal, pero seguro te quiere pero no sabe como demostrarlo, después de todo es tu padre.

Sé que no eres mal chico, me agradas, de una manera extraña, pero me agradas. Me gusta tu sentido del humor, porque lo haces ver como una barrera, para que nadie te dañe, pero me confesaste tus miedos, y esa barrera desapareció.

No sé quién eres, no sé cuántos años tienes, y ni siquiera sé a qué casa vas, ni a qué año. Pero quiero que sepas, que sí, eres bienvenido. Voy a seguirte respondiendo tus cartas, son entretenidas e interesantes. Y es bueno decirle las cosas a alguien, jamás le había contado a nadie sobre mis tíos, ni a Ron o Hermione.

Pero lo que más me gusta es que no me consideras un héroe, me siento incómodo cuando la gente me alaba por cosas que no recuerdo, es más, pareces despreciar que la gente me adore de esa manera tan fanática.

También siento como si pudiera contarte cualquier cosa.

Con cariño,

Harry.

PD: Tienes razón, estoy demasiado delgado, pero Hermione es como una mamá gallina asique no te preocupes por eso.

___1991_

_Querido Harry:_

No puedo creer que seas el jugador más joven en un siglo, estoy un poco celoso, pero estoy muy feliz por vos, aunque claramente yo merecía ese lugar, eres aceptable.

Te puedo decir sólo un par de cosas, sé que te morís por saber mi identidad, pero no quiero que lo sepas, será mejor que respetes mi decisión porque sino dejaré de escribirte.

Son cosas insignificante, pero es lo único que necesitarás saber sobre mí. Las cosas importantes.

No soy una persona agradable, de hecho estoy muy sorprendido de que me hayas contestado, pero secretamente me alegra.

Soy rico, asquerosamente rico, tuve todo lo que quise siempre. No estoy acostumbrado a que las personas me rechacen.

Siento que estoy rodeado de personas, pero al mismo tiempo, siento como si no estuviera nadie. No confío en nadie, más que estas cartas.

Amo las ranas de chocolate, las adoro, son tan delisiosamente ricas, intento no excederme, pero a veces son demasiado adictivas. Estas son mis favoritas, pero en realidad me gusta cualquier dulce que me pongan en frente.

Odio los insectos y jamás he besado a una chica.

Eso último, si lo llegas a repetir, te maldeciré.

Y quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro Potter, que también sé que no has besado a ninguna. Pero ¿cómo culparlas? Apuesto a que tienes mal aliento.

Soy un poco perfeccionista, competitivo y exigente. Mi color favorito es el azúl, combina conmigo, me veo tan guapo. Y me han dicho por ahí que soy narsisista, pero sinceramente no me importa.

No pienso decirte en qué casa estoy, sería demasiado fácil.

Ahora te toca a vos.

Pero hay unas preguntas que quisiera hacerte.

¿Todos los muggles son así de espantosos como tus tíos? No conozco mucho de ese mundo, tengo algo de curiosidad…¿Cómo se llama tu lechuza? Es muy bonita. Mi halcón se llama Travis, pero cuando alguien me pregunta le respondo con otro nombre, Claude. ¿Tu postre favorito?

Me alegra que te sientas cómodo conmigo.

Atte, Poison.

___1991_

_Poison__:_

No, no todos los muggles son así de horribles. Inventan cosas que suplementan a la magia, para que todo sea un poco más fácil. Mi lechuza se llama Hedwing, y al parecer le agradas, y sí, es preciosa. Tu halcón me da un poco de miedo, me mira por debajo de su pico, como si yo fuera un criatura insignificante, y, ¿de dónde sacaste el nombre? Travis me refiero, es un nombre muggle. Me gusta la tarta de maleza, o los chocolates, o cualquier cosa en realidad, mis tíos no me dejaban nunca comer algo realmente delicioso, apenas comía las sobras…

Bueno, soy una persona simple la verdad, no me gusta llamar mucho la atención, como creo que sospechas, supongo que me gusta el rojo como color favorito.

Tengo la leve sospecha de que sos de Ravenclaw, pareces inteligente, y te gusta el color azul, tampoco pareces de Hufflepuff, aunque no sé, hay de todo en esa casa, Gryffindor no, porque ya lo negaste.

Ja Ja, graciosito, pero ¿cómo voy a besar a alguien? ¡Tengo once años!

¡Sos un creído!

Me agradas.

Con cariño,

Harry.

PD: ¿Sabes algo de la piedra filosofal?

___1991_

_Querido Harry:_

¿Bromeas? ¿Hufflepuff? Me insultas, Harry. Como si yo estuviera con esos perdedores. Gryffindor menos, ¿yo soy creído? Ellos también son fanfarrones, bueno vos sos especial, no digo que todos lo sean, pero obviamente no me agradan. Muchos menos tus "amiguitos", pero por vos los respeto, considéralo un regalo.

¿Y qué hay de malo con Slytherin? ¿Por qué no Slytherin?

Igual no te voy a decir, no intentes averiguarlo.

Cuando era más chico me perdí en el mundo muggle, acompañé a mi padre, de pasada, a hacer unos negocios, y me distraje, todo me parecía tan raro, ¿sabías que tienen algo llamado "tostador"? Es cuadrado y metálico, se supone que lanza pan, pero no lo entiendo, ni siquiera sé cómo funciona.

El punto es que, un chico me encontró, debía de tener unos catorce años, y me ayudó a encontrar a mi padre, él no le agradeció por traerme devuelta, no le tiene confianza a los muggles, o tal vez no le importaba, pero yo me sentí en deuda y le pregunté su nombre, él dijo que se llamaba Travis, y le agradecí, pero fui tan sincero, que incluso el chico se sorprendió, es que realmente estaba agradecido, en ese entonces tenía mucho miedo, asique sonrió y se fue. Por eso le llamé Travis al halcón. Es como un gesto de honor. Sí, lo sé, no es propio de mí, pero en tenía cinco años, y tenía pensamientos muy estúpidos, jamás le había contado a nadie sobre su nombre verdadero.

¿La piedra filosofal? No más de lo que dicen en las ranas de chocolate, ¿por qué?

No te metas en problemas Gryffindor estúpido, que si te matan, ¿a quién voy a escribirle?

Atte,

Poison.

___1991_

_Poison__:_

Me han contado cosas horribles sobre los Slytherins, pero se nota ¿no? No son de fiar, sólo mira a Malfoy, un verdadero patán. Lo odio igual a Snape (que da la casualidad, ¡también es Slytherin!) son tramposos y viles, los magos más oscuros salieron de esa casa. No me agradan, es imposible que vos seas de ahí, tú si me agradas.

Valla historia, y sí, no es muy común viniendo de vos, pero me gusta.

Con respecto al tostador, no te preocupes, algún día mostraré cómo funciona. Sí, sé que no queres que nos veamos en persona, pero intento guardar las esperanzas.

No van a matarme, que exagerado, pero no importa sólo era una pregunta, ¿sí? No te preocupes.

Con cariño,

Harry.

PD: Gracias por los chocolates, estaban deliciosos, Ron casi se los come, pero sobrevivieron, la nota fue tan…vos. Mira que un: _Son franceses, y salieron caros, no que me importe, pero recuerda que me debes ranas de chocolate. _Sólo puede venir de vos, ni siquiera tenías que firmar, hubiera reconocido tu letra, y esa forma tan particular de fanfarronear.

_Muchas cartas después._

___1991_

_Querido Harry:_

Eres un idiota.

POISON.

___1991_

_Poison: _

Oh, vamos, ¿qué más podía hacer? Voldemort volvería al poder con esa piedra, alguien necesitaba detenerlo, ¿no? No te enfades, estoy en la enfermería.

Harry.

___1991_

_Querido Harry:_

¿"Oh, vamos"? ¿Eso es lo único que sabes decir? ¿"Oh, vamos? ¡IDIOTA!

Técnicamente dijiste: "Oh, vamos, sólo estuve a punto de volver a morir por la misma persona más poderosa del Mundo Mágico, pero, ¿adivina qué? La volví a vencer, ¡hurra, hurra por El-Niño-Que-Vivió-Y-Siguió-Viviendo!" No me chantajees con eso de "estoy en la enfermería, oh pobrecito de mí, compadéceme" Y si alguien tenía que detenerlo, ese no es tu lugar, maldito Potter con complejo de héroe.

POISON.

PD: Estuve a punto de perderte, tengo derecho a estar enojado.

_____1991_

_Poison:_

No seas así, tenías razón, ¿vale? Pero era necesario, muchas personas iban a morir si sucedía, no te enfades, por favor.

Harry.

PD: De todas maneras me gusta que te preocupes por mí.

___1991_

_Poison:_

Por favor, respóndeme. He dicho que tenías razón. Perdóname por favor.

Harry.

___1991_

_Poison:_

No me hagas esto, lo siento mucho, sé que me advertiste, que soy un idiota, te hice preocupar, está bien si todavía estás enfadado conmigo, pero háblame.

Harry.

___1991_

_Poison: _

No me dejes, por favor.

No quiero perderte.

Harry.

___1991_

_Querido Harry: _

¿El exagerado soy yo? Tranquilo, sólo me enfadé, creí por un momento que realmente te moriste, no sé, y no me contaste nada, eso me enojó muchísimo, como si no confiaras en mí. Pero ya se me pasó. Está todo bien, aunque esto te va a costar muchas ranas de chocolate.

Poison.

PD: Te escribo en las vacaciones, no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que no se decepcionen de que sólo serán cartas...

Tendrá unas seis partes, nada especial, pero de alguna manera me gusta, ojalá que a ustedes también.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer, y me gustaría que me dejaran un comentario para ver qué les pareció.

Un beso,

-Vulnera


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia **_(que debí haber puesto desde el principio)_: Spoiler de los libros, no serán muchos, pero sí habrá, creo que hasta el sexto quinto libro maso menos.

Bueno, que lo disfruten.

* * *

_Segunda Parte._

_1992_

_Querido Harry:_

¿Por qué no respondes mis cartas? ¿Estas enojado? La casa está demasiado grande para mí, no vi a madre en todo el verano, y a mi padre menos, bueno, sólo un poco, pero sólo para retarme, bueno, últimamente lo de siempre. Quiero hablar con alguien, siento que me volveré loco de la presión.

Espero que mi tía no venga nunca más a mi casa (aunque no es como si la hubiera conocido mucho, aunque sí lo suficiente).

Odio admitirlo, pero ella me da un poco de miedo.

Atte,

Poison.

_1992_

_Poison: _

Lo siento, algo me estaba escondiendo las cartas, lamento no haberte respondido. En fin, ¿cómo fue tu verano? El mío fue horrible, como siempre que estoy acá, espero con ansias volver a Hogwarts.

Lamento que estés solo, yo también lo estoy, quisiera que estés conmigo, quisiera poder abrazar a alguien, quisiera estar sano y salvo alguna vez.

Tus cartas me hacen sentir mejor, que alguien pase lo mismo que yo, que alguien sienta lo mismo que yo.

Con cariño,

Harry.

_1992_

_Querido Harry:_

Estaremos bien.

Atte,

Poison.

_1992_

_Poison:_

¿Cuál es tu asignatura favorita? La mía es DCAO, pero Lockhart la hace ver muy aburrida y estúpida, no lo soporto, todo el tiempo se me pega a mí y me habla sobre la fama y no se qué más, Ron tampoco lo soporta, tal vez los únicos que aprecian su clase son algunas chicas y Hermione.

Hoy tuve mi primer partido con Slytherin, y ¿adivina quién es el nuevo buscador? ¡Malfoy! Pero compró su puesto al equipo, con ayuda de su padre, por unas veloces escobas nuevas. De todas maneras gané, Slytherin no estaba contento con eso.

¿Tienes idea de por qué me odia tanto? Yo jamás pensé odiar tanto a alguien, incluso prefiero a mi primo Dudley antes que a él. Por lo menos se tropezaba con sus propios pies, en cambio Malfoy es astuto, vil y cruel.

De todas maneras estoy feliz, muy contento, amo el Quidditch, me encanta volar, es una sensación maravillosa, ¿no crees?

Con cariño,

Harry.

_1992_

_Querido Harry:_

DCAO es una gran materia, me encanta a mí también, pero Lockhart es insoportable, coincido con eso, pociones también me gusta, pero supongo que el Quidditch siempre será mi materia favorita, aunque _no esté en el equipo_.

No sabría decirte lo de Malfoy, pero es un chico, ¿no? ¿Cuánta maldad puede tener un niño de doce años?

Me alegro que hallas ganado, felicitaciones.

Malfoy es un chico muy orgulloso, creo que no le agradó ser rechazado, a nadie le gusta.

¿De verdad prefieres al gordo sarnoso de tu primo antes que un mago? Me hablaste sobre él, es espantoso, ¿de verdad crees eso?

Lo siento no puedo escribirte más ahora, estoy muy cansado y no me siento bien.

Poison.

_1992_

_Poison:_

Mi primo sólo me dañaba a mí, sólo se la agarraba conmigo, Malfoy lo hace con todo lo que me rodea.

Llamó a Hermione "sangre sucia", yo creo que tiene maldad. No puedes culparme por tenerle rencor.

¿Estas bien? Espero que te mejores.

Con cariño,

Harry.

PD: ¿Por qué la carta tiene gotitas de lluvia?

_1992_

_Querido Harry:_

Ha pasado un tiempo. Lamento no haberte escrito, no me sentía muy bien, y he estado ocupado. Espero que no me hayas olvidado.

¿Cómo estas? Con todo eso de la Cámara de los Secretos, digo. Es algo muy complicado. Que ganas de joder tenían los antepasados. De todas maneras como te conozco, te imploro, te informo, te ordeno, te suplico que no hagas ninguna tontería. De verdad.

(¡Estúpido Gryffindor!)

No sabía que hablabas pársel, genial. Te ves adorable cuando lo haces, porque tu cuerpecito es pequeño comparado con las personas que lo pueden hacer, y con esa voz susurrante y llena de malevolencia, suena como una mini serpiente.

Igual, sé que no quisiste atacar al Hufflepuff. Te conozco demasiado bien, jamás lo harías, ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello. Ya se les va a pasar, no les hagas caso, las personas son demasiado idiotas.

Atte,

Poison.

_1992_

_Poison: _

Gracias por volver. Las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles, y pensé que me habías abandonado, por lo de Justin. Me alegra que vuelvas a escribirme. No sabes lo que significa para mí, me hace sentir muchísimo mejor.

No voy a hacer ninguna tontería, de verdad.

Yo tampoco sabía que hablaba pársel, y no, no me veo adorable, para las personas es atemorizante, aunque según tu explicación parezco un conejito usando capa.

Gracias por creerme, eso lo es todo para mí.

Con cariño,

Harry.

_1992_

_Querido Harry:_

¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan tonto? Discúlpame por lo que voy a decir, sé que no te gustará, pero lo diré de todas maneras. ¡Detesto a esa Weasley! Es que es tan tonta, siempre anda persiguiéndote, mirándote y lamiendo el suelo por donde caminas. Me irrita.

Te lo digo de entrada, ella no me gusta. Es exactamente el tipo de personas que no me agradan.

Lamento si me pasé (no, no es cierto, pero lo diré por cortesía), pero es ridícula, más cuando te mandó esa carta para San Valentin, ¡tan patético!

Lo bueno es que recibí varias cartas y chocolates para San Valentin, lo malo es que no puedo comer ningún chocolate porque seguramente tienen alguna poción de amor, ya me ha pasado y mi compañero de cuarto estuvo enamorado de Hannah Abbott una semana, deplorable. Y que odio el rosa, y como queda en Hogwarts, con corazonsitos y parejas 'felices' por doquier, eso sólo me quedan la cartas, pero odio leer ese tipo de cosas sentimentales y cursis (por quién me toman, ¿un Hufflepuff?).

Encima Lockart estuvo el doble de insoportable.

Definitivamente he tenido días mejores.

Atte,

Poison.

_1992_

_Poison:_

Sí, te pasaste un poco, pero lo del pasillo si fue muy incómodo, no era una letra muy original, coincido con lo de Lockhart, ha estado muy irritante, también recibí cartas y esas cosas, pero no creo leerlas, pero tampoco tirarlas, sería un poco cruel.

Completa y absolutamente también he tenido días mejores.

Gracias por el collar, es hermoso, nadie nunca me había regalado algo así, tan especial, pero se ve demasiado caro, no sé si podré aceptarlo. Debo admitirlo, me encanta, un pajarito blanco tan detallado sostenido por una cadena, pero no sé si deba…

Tengo que preguntar, ¿tiene algún significado especial? Se ve antiguo, como una reliquia.

Los chocolates me fascinaron, ¿de dónde son? El paquete está escrito en otro idioma.

Con cariño,

Harry.

PD: ¿Por qué tantos obsequios? Yo no pude darte nada…

_1992_

_Querido Harry:_

El collar es pura y exclusivamente para vos, lo vi en mi casa este verano y me acordé de vos, sí, debe tener como un milenio, pero estaba casi olvidado, y yo te lo di a ti, ni se te ocurra devolvérmelo, sería de mala educación, me ofendería.

Yo tengo uno con la misma forma pero con el animal de mi casa, también proviene de mi familia.

El collar tiene algo más que un significado especial, tiene recuerdos, es la clave de muchas cosas, quiero que cada vez que lo mires te acuerdes de mí.

Como yo me acuerdo de ti.

Los chocolates son de Rusia. Te seguiré enviando dulces, de todo tipo, madre me los manda todos los meses, uno de diferente país, para gente como nosotros no valen nada, quiero compartirlos con alguien. Quiero que sepas lo que es un regalo de una persona que te quiere.

Atte,

Poison.

_1992_

_Poison:_

No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí, yo también te quiero, técnicamente sos de la familia. Nuestra familia.

Tengamos una familia. Cuando seamos grandes, y ya me quieras mostrar tu identidad, vamos a salir todos los días, te mostraré las cosas muggle, cómo funcionan y lo que es un tostador, te llevaré al cine, y volaremos juntos en escoba, serás mi vecino y me enseñarás sobre chocolates importados y cosas de niños ricos. Seremos Los-Mejores-Amigos-Que-Se-Conocieron-Por-Carta, y viviremos felices.

Inventa un apellido para nuestra familia.

Con cariño,

Harry.

_1992_

_Querido Harry:_

Eso es lo más lindo (y muy cursi debo agregar) que me dijeron en toda mi vida, suena surrealista e imposible. Me gusta. No tengo esperanzas de mostrarte mi identidad, pero las cosas pueden cambiar. Seremos la familia de Orfeo, Harry Orfeo y Poison Orfeo, investigué, porque quería un apellido perfecto, y encontré un mito muggle donde Orfeo es el dios de los sueños o algo parecido. Es que Harry, a veces soñamos demasiado.

Mejor me voy, no quiero ponerme todo sentimental, eso no es lo mío.

Atte,

Poison.

_Muchas cartas después._

_1992_

_Querido Harry:_

¡Harry James Potter (Orfeo)! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Dijiste que que no volverías a meterte en problemas! ¡Y te creí!, no suelo creer en nadie, ¿sabes?

Completo imbécil, estúpido, idiota, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan Gryffindor? Deja tu insana curiosidad y sé un buen chico, por el amor a Merlín.

POISON.

PD: Sigo enfadado y tu vuelves a la enfermería. Piensa si eso sería al revés.

_1992_

_Poison:_

Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento. Lo siento mucho, Poison. Pero, piensa, ¡hubieran cerrado la escuela! Eso sería lo peor que me pasaría, tendría que volver con los Dursley, y sería horrible para todos los alumnos, incluido vos.

Sí, he de admitir, que no me gustaría estar en tu posición, me mataría de los nervios, soy un desastre , lo sé.

Soy un completo imbécil, un estúpido, un idiota, (¿por qué haces sentir como si Gryffindor fuera un insulto?) y mucho más.

No dejes de escribirme, por favor.

Con cariño,

Harry.

_1992_

_Querido Harry:_

Sí, no habría sido nada lindo que cerraran el colegio, y no quiero que vuelvas con esos monstruos.

Porque hay una pequeña diferencia entre ser un idiota o ser un valiente, en Gryffindor la diferencia no existe.

No voy a dejar de escribirte, con la condición de que a cambio me des ranas de chocolate, robaselas a alguien, no se, pero las conseguís. Y voy a hacer el sacrificio de perdonarte, después de todo uno perdona a la familia.

Nos leemos en el verano, Harry.

Atte,

Poison.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

_Tercera Parte._

_1993_

_Poison:_

¿Estas bien? No recibí ninguna respuesta tuya este verano. Estoy algo preocupado…

Avísame si te pasó algo.

Con cariño,

Harry.

PD: Es el mejor verano que tuve en mi vida, lejos de los Dursley, en el Callejón Diagon, hoy vi a mis amigos. Falta poco para que empiecen las clases, por favor, respondeme, quiero saber si te pasó algo.

_1993_

_Querido Harry:_

Lamento no haber respondido este verano tus cartas anteriores, tuve, digamos, un verano peculiar. Que vendría a ser un verano espantoso.

Y por eso no pude escribirte, que debo admitir, que me apena muchísimo. Quería hablarte…quería enserio, pero me prohibieron tener contacto con cualquier persona.

Sé que te estarás preguntando qué habrá pasado, o si mi familia hizo algo indebido, o si yo me porté excpepcionalmente mal (cosa que debo añadir, yo nunca me _porto mal_, claro, depende en qué sentido lo veas). Te lo contaré con la única condición de que no me reproches nada, ni mucho menos me exijas nada. Sin mencionar que simplemente no te haré caso, si esa fuera la cuestión.

En fin, ¿viste el nuevo Profesor de DCAO? Es un tanto…extraño.

Aparte de que inflaste a tu tía (disfruté mucho de tus exclamaciones exageradas, e insultos inteligentes, lo sé Potter, tú debiste quedar en Slytherin) como un globo gigante, ¿cómo fueron tus vacaciones?

Yo me masturbé.

Estoy completamente seguro de que te sonrojaste al leerlo, pero, Merlín, ¡tenemos trece años! ¿Cuánto vas a tardar en hacerte una buena paja?

Y por las dudas de que usted, Santo Inocente Potter, no sepa el significado de «masturbación», es cuando frotas tus genitales (tu polla, idiota, qué falta de vocabulario, y no mires así al pergamino, sé perfectamente que no lo habías entendido) hasta que tienes un orgasmo. ¡Guau!

Por supuesto que yo te la hice bastante cortita, porque en el instante en que te tocas, a ti mismo, por supuesto, es como si una dinamita se incendiara, ¿no tienes esa sensación? Yo suelo tenerla seguido, sobretodo cuando me aprieto las tetillas (que son rosadas, por si querías saberlo), soy especialmente sensible allí.

Sé que esta carta te parecerá algo extraña, y sobretodo si aún no te has masturbado (¿qué esperas, capullo?), pero las hormonas pueden conmigo. Es tan grande el cambio que hizo mi cuerpo que no loro acostumbrarme por completo.

Espero que me cuentes también lo que has _experimentado_ este verano, y lo que aun no has hecho.

Atte,

Poison.

_1993_

_Poison: _

Valla. Te has convertido en todo un atrevido, ¿eh?

No voy a esforzarme en hacerte creer que no estoy algo…sorprendido, por decirlo de una manera dulce. Ya que pareces saber hasta lo que pienso, enserio, es escalofriante.

Sí, mi cuerpo cambió a un grado extremista, pero, no, no me he masturbado.

Lamento decepcionarte. ¡Y no me trates como a un niño! ¡Por supuesto que sabía lo que significaba! Tal vez no todo, de todo, pero sí lo general.

¿Eres muy presumido lo sabías?

Pero extrañaba terriblemente tus conversaciones. Lo juro, lo juro por nuestra familia, por Orfeo. Te prometo que respetaré tus decisiones. Dime.

Porque, ¿sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, verdad?

Estaré ansiosamente esperando tu respuesta.

Con cariño,

Harry.

PD: Algo muy raro me pasó en el tren, como casi siempre, Malfoy vino a hacer estupideces, pero cuando tropecé con él, hizo una mueca, casi se veía en un dolor agonizante, y cuando me miró, se sonrojó furiosamente. Fue tan extraño, para tratarse de alguien como Malfoy, por supuesto.

_1993_

_Querido Harry:_

Oh, eres tan adorable, Harry.

Puedo sentir tus mejillas incendiadas, tu tartamudeo si estuvieras hablando, y agradeciendo interiormente de tener esta conversación sólo por carta. Bueno, de cualquier manera, sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea. Absolutamente lo que sea. Es decir, somos adolescentes, Harry, técnicamente una especie apartada del ser humano. Tenemos ciertos privilegios, como ser una masa de hormonas revolucionadas.

Malfoy parece ser una especie muy llamativa para ti, Harry.

Tal vez es un espejo. Malfoy puede ser el reflejo de alguna parte dentro de ti, como tu parte Slytherin.

Bueno, ya que lo juraste por nosotros, te lo diré.

Mi padre, por primera vez en la vida, se pasó un poco conmigo, me golpeó, en otras palabras. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie. No pensaba hacerlo, es algo verdaderamente humillante. Me hace sentir tan vulnerable que duele.

Fue…fue horrible, Harry. Sabes que mi familia no está muy bien que digamos. Y yo empeoré las cosas, pero no me arrepiento, para nada. Yo te regalé esa reliquia familiar, y mi padre me castigó. Está bien, lo acepto, me lo merecía. Soy una vergüenza, pero enserio quería dártelo. Y no pienses ni un segundo en devolverlo, estarías insultándome, sin mencionar que lo hecho, hecho está, no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo.

Por eso no pude responder tus cartas, no me permitían estar en contacto con otras personas, en encerraron en mi cuarto, y los elfos me traían comida, asique tuve mucho tiempo para _conocerme_ a fondo.

Espero que no dejes de escribirme.

Atte,

Poison.

_1993_

_Poison:_

No sé qué decir.

Quiero devolvértelo, en serio. No quería que te metieras en problemas.

Y seguramente no te agradará lo que te voy a decir, pero no me gusta tu padre. No tiene justificación alguna como para golpearte, como para querer hacerte daño. Y vos no te tenes que sentir como si lo merecieras. Porque no lo haces.

Ningún niño merece ser golpeado.

Bueno, niño o adolescente, como sé que estás pensando.

Supongo que a nadie le gusta que lo llamen niño.

Pero esta es una nueva faceta de ti que no conocía, que desconocía por completo, esa vulnerabilidad, tu falta de confianza hacia ti mismo, esa inseguridad, y no sé si alegrarme o entristecerme en decirte que nos parecemos más de lo que pensamos.

Me hace gracia tu siniestro sentido del humor, al principio reí, luego ya no. En serio, estoy preocupado, no sé qué hacer, quiero ayudarte.

Me siento alagado de que puedas abrirte completamente conmigo, porque sé que no le dirías a nadie más las cosas que me contaste, me hace sentir especial. Que pertenezco a alguien.

Guau, ¿elfos domésticos?

Ya sé qué quisiste decir con que tu familia era 'rica'.

Yo liberé a Dobby en segundo año, el elfo de la familia Malfoy.

¿Dejar de escribirte? No podría ni aunque quisiera, incluso mejoré mi caligrafía-que ya de por sí no era muy buena-, de tanto que te escribo, me haces falta como respirar. Me agradas, de hecho, creo que es más que eso, no sabría cómo definirlo exactamente, ya que no es el mismo sentimiento que tengo por Ron.

Y todo es tan confuso, porque no puedo verte.

Siempre,

Harry.

_1993_

_Querido Harry:_

Me alegro que no me compararas con un Weasley, eso sería lo último que me faltaba.

Siento tardar tanto en contestarte. Pero escuché ese rumor de que Malfoy se disfrazó de dementor, y quería saber cómo estabas.

No te escribí antes, es que no me sentía listo, necesito recuperar los pedazos de mi dignidad. Ahora está un poco pequeña.

Y aunque vos me seguiste escribiendo a pesar de todo, me contaste cosas horribles, como que cuando un dementor se te acerca escuchas el grito de tu madre, y yo no pude contestarte porque estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en mi mismo, lo siento.

Lo bueno es que ganaron un partido.

Y no, no estoy contento por Gryffindor, estoy sumamente aliviado de que no te haya pasado nada.

Atte,

Poison.

PD: Ni se te ocurra, pero que ni siquiera se te pase por la cabeza, ir a buscar a Black. Porque estarás en serios problemas. Y dime, ¿quién te enseñó a hacer un _Patronus_, Potter?

_1993_

_Poison:_

Valla, te estás lamentando. Eso sí que es toda una sorpresa.

No pasa nada, lo supuse (sí, como lo oyes, Harry Potter supuso algo), es un poco fuerte lo que sucedió, era comprensible.

Yo jamás había sentido verdadero odio hacia nadie-ni siquiera Malfoy-, odio a matar, no. Por eso cuando mencionaste a Black (y me sigue sorprendiendo la forma en que lees mis sentimientos, mis pensamientos, como si fuera transparente, un libro abierto), me recordó cómo me sentí. Y quise matarlo. Realmente. Como nunca quise algo.

Como los regalos de Navidad que no estuvieron, los cumpleaños vacíos, como noches solitarias.

Y me asusté, un poco, porque jamás había sentido tal cosa.

Creo que si no hubieras mandado tu carta, ya lo hubiera hecho; una locura, que es lo que suelo hacer permanentemente.

Malfoy está cada día más insoportable, ojalá desapareciera.

Con cariño,

Harry.

PD: Fue el profesor Lupin, él fue amigo de mis padres cuando estuvieron en Hogwarts, la verdad es agradable escuchar cosas de ellos, pero me siento un poco enojado, porque yo jamás podré disfrutar de ellos.

_Muchas cartas después_

_1993_

_Querido Harry:_

Sé que es absolutamente imposible reñirte como el año pasado (y el anterior) sin que el siguiente vuelva a tener el mismo efecto.

¿Cómo puede ser que siempre estés en el lugar exacto en donde los problemas se desatan?

Me preocupas, pero creo que me acostumbraré a ello. Por lo menos si aun quiero seguir escribiéndote, porque dudo mucho que puedas dejar de meterte en problemas, eso va a más allá de tus capacidades.

Estúpido Gryffindor.

Fue un año extraño, lleno de descubrimientos, cosas que no sabía sobre mí mismo, cosas que no sé si me gustan. Pero que estarán ahí después de todo.

Quisiera poder cuidarte, Harry.

Aunque, ¿por qué tengo el presentimiento de que el año siguiente será peor?

Contigo nunca se sabe.

Atte,

Poison.

PD: Tienes que avisarme cuando tengas tu primera masturbación (si es que ya no la tuviste, y-qué desconsiderado de tu parte- no me dijiste). Algo así como: "…Querido Poison: Recién acabé de tener mi primer orgasmo. Guau …"

_1993_

_Poison:_

Me sacaste una sonrisa, siempre logras hacerlo de la manera más descabellada posible.

Escríbeme en el verano,

Harry.

PD: Qué grosero, ¡por supuesto que no te diré eso! Tal vez algún día solo te lo mencione…

* * *

Oh, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, estoy feliz de que les guste, y que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leer.

Nos leemos,

Vulnera


	4. Chapter 4

_Cuarta Parte._

_1994_

_Querido Harry:_

No respondiste ninguna de mis cartas anteriores, creo que tenemos un serio problema de comunicación en la época del verano.

Te vi en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, y lo menciono porque sé que no me delataría en absoluto. Bueno, lamento lo sucedido, pero no tengo ninguna opinión al respecto.

¿Te has hecho una paja ya?

Y si no, joder, Potter, ¿cuándo vas a hacerlo?, cuando yo me quede pobre, seguramente.

¡Merlín bendito! Tenemos catorce años, ¿dónde están esas hormonas revolucionarias que yo tengo impregnadas?

Tal vez, no me lo estás contando, y yo estoy siendo estúpido contándote todo esto. Pero se somos chicos (la última vez que me fijé, sí, en efecto, aún sigo teniendo polla), se supone que nos contamos estas cosas, bueno, no sé, háblame, me haces sentir estúpido si no me contestas.

Atte,

Poison.

PD: ¿Te enojaste? ¿Hice algo que no te gustó? Si no me respondes voy a pensar que así es…

_1994_

_Potter:_

¿Sabes qué? ¡BIEN! Puedes irte a la mierda.

Te vi en el tren, y sé que recibiste la carta. Asique si así es como quieres que esto acabe, ¡bien! Me da igual.

No soy alguien paciente, deberías conocerme a esta altura, no voy a rogar, yo no me rebajo ante _nadie_ (menos a un idiota que dejó de escribirme por quién sabe qué), no voy a suplicarte, si me quieres devuelta vos sabrás.

Poison.

_1994_

_Poison:_

Lo siento, yo…no tengo ninguna excusa al respecto. Me pasaron cosas muy raras este verano, de hecho, _hice_ cosas muy extrañas. Siento que no me reconozco.

Sí, sí me hice mi primera paja.

Creo eso fue lo peor.

Estoy un poco asustado, no, esa no es la palabra, estoy _aterrorizado_. No sé que me pasa. Y por primera vez no tiene nada que ver con Voldemort, con dementores, con nada, ni con ningún estúpido (y maldita sea, mil veces estúpido) Torneo de los Magos.

Lo lamento.

Por favor, no te vallas. Te necesito.

Con cariño,

Harry.

PD: Quiero que estés acá conmigo, yo pensé que si no te escribía por unos momentos, tal vez te mostrarías…Lo siento. Es que no puedo simplemente hablarte por escrito.

_1994_

_Querido Harry:_

Maldito bastardo, como te odio (ojalá fuera cierto).

Me conoces tan bien, detesto que lo hagas.

¿Dónde conseguiste el dinero para esos chocolates? Aunque sospecho es el dinero que tus padres te dejaron, pero, dios, ¡esos chocolates son caros hasta para mi!

No soy una persona curiosa, pero cuando se trata de ti no hay nada garantizado.

Simplemente no puedo olvidarte, no puedo ignorarte, nunca pude, ¿por qué crees que te mando cartas? Eres como una droga para mí. Siempre quiero ayudarte, y sabes perfectamente, que yo no ayudo a nadie, quiero estar ahí…pero no puedo.

Esta es la única manera que tengo para estar cerca de ti.

Simplemente no puedo odiarte, ¿es que en serio no me ves, Harry?

Soy tan malditamente obvio.

Las cosas tendrán que seguir así. Si no, se acabó.

Ahora, dime Gryffindor estúpido, ¿qué tiene que ver una primeriza masturbación con tu aparente depresión?

Lamento lo del Torneo. Sé que no pusiste tu nombre allí, osea, ¿enserio? No matarías ni a una mosca sin sentirte culpable. Aparte que tu atareada vida no necesita más preocupaciones.

Confío en vos, ¿confías en mi?

Atte,

Poison.

_1994_

_Poison:_

Me siento gratificantemente sorprendido, y, debo admitir, bastante aliviado.

Lo siento, sé que te enojaste de verdad, pero no puedo decirte la verdadera razón, estoy seguro de que si te la digo, dejarías de escribirme.

También, tiene mucho que ver con _esa_ primera paja.

Merlín, me siento tan avergonzado.

No puedo explicarte con palabras que me creas, con respecto al Torneo, nadie lo hace, ni siquiera Ron. Me siento un poco deprimente, sí, es agobiante. Y sí, también, junto con todas esas hormonas que tú tienes, yo también las tengo, desgraciadamente.

Sí, sí, y jodidamente sí confío en vos más que en nadie.

Y es una sensación tan extraña, me hace sentir vulnerable, porque estoy caminando a ciegas. Te estoy siguiendo a ciegas. Creo que es mi acto de valentía más grande.

Mi primera prueba son dragones, deséame suerte.

Con cariño,

Harry.

_1994_

_Querido Harry:_

Casi puedo sentir el rubor esparcirse por tus mejillas. Oh, Harry, eres tan adorable.

¿En quién pensaste?

No puede ser tan malo, ni que fuera Malfoy…

Te dije que lo lograrías-bueno, no te lo dije exactamente, pero he estado ocupado, y no pude responder tu carta-, ¿qué son unos _pequeños_ _'dragones'_ contra el grandioso Harry Potter?

Y, dios bendito, Weasley es tan hipócrita. Lo odio.

Sé que ya te "perdonó", pero, ¿cómo se puede perdonar algo que nunca hiciste? Nunca, jamás voy a tenerle ni un gramo de consideración. Y si no fuera tu amigo, ya lo hubiera enterrado en un caldero para hirviera. Pero creo que si no fuera tu amigo, no me importaría en absoluto.

A propósito, ¿a quién escogerás para el Baile de Navidad?

No hace falta remarcar que no te diré mi pareja (aunque no quisiera que lo fuera). Sé lo que está pensando, y no soy tan idiota, Potter.

Atte,

Poison.

PD: ¿Qué recibiré para navidad? No esperas que lo deje pasar, quiero mis regalos, Potter, y de los bonitos.

_1994_

_Poison:_

No me digas 'adorable', no soy adorable, soy…soy...bueno, _esto_. (Pero no _adorable_).

Odio tu capacidad de ver a través de mi, de saber mis reacciones, mis sentimientos, todo, es irritante.

No…no voy a decirte. Ya déjalo, Poison.

Ya me has mencionado que no te agradan mis amigos, ¿por qué los odias realmente?

Oh, el Baile, no quiero pensar en El Baile, ni siquiera sé bailar, pero es obligatorio, y tengo que escoger sí o sí una pareja porque es una tradición de no-se-qué.

¿Irás con alguien?

¿Enserio piensas en regalos? Yo estuve tan ocupado que apenas pensé en algo. Tranquilo, te compraré uno, _de los bonitos_.

¿Enserio pensaste que lograría salir vivo de aquella prueba? Yo no.

Aunque estoy feliz de tener todos mis miembros completos, y de que el estúpido de Malfoy se haya equivocado.

¿Sabes lo que me dijo?

«_¿Por qué tan tenso, Potter?. Mi padre y yo tuvimos una apuesta, ya ves. Le dije que no creía que duraras diez minutos en el torneo. Él no estuvo de acuerdo. ¡Él piensa que no durarás ni cinco!_»

Aggg, ¡idiota!

Me enfurece.

Bueno, pero me divertí mucho, digo, el profesor Moody lo transformó en hurón, se veía…se veía…la verdad es que no se veía tan mal, aunque todos se rieron. Y Ron no paraba de llamarlo "Draco el increíble hurón saltarín".

Intentaré invitar a Cho Chang para el baile, pero no tengo esperanzas de que vaya conmigo, tampoco es que esté muy entusiasmado.

No quiero ir a al estúpido baile.

Con cariño,

Harry.

_1994_

_Querido Harry:_

¿Sabes cuántas veces mencionaste a Malfoy en nuestras cartas, Harry?

Las enumeraría pero son demasiadas.

Mi ingenio me dice que te gusta.

¿Fue en él en quién pensaste cuando te hacías una paja? ¿Lo imaginaste chupándotela o que lo follabas? Tengo que admitirlo, Malfoy es condenadamente follable.

No tengo ningún inconveniente en que te atraigan los chico, de hecho, a mi me atrae cualquier persona que sea medianamente guapa, me da igual. Somos adolescentes, te lo dije, tenemos permitido ser un tanto promiscuos.

Sé que debes de estar más rojo que el cabello de Weasley, y que cuando me contestes, vas a fingir estar indignado, pero admítelo, Potter, Malfoy es sexy.

Aparte, ¿no crees en la tensión sexual? Cada vez que están juntos, ustedes parecen irradiarla por los poros.

Sí, sí iré con alguien, pero no es la persona que quiero que valla conmigo.

Es decir, ¿quién es tan perdedor como para ir al Baile de Navidad solo? Pff, tengo algo de orgullo, Potter.

Cuídate,

Poison.

PD: Y hazle un favor al mundo, y, ¡practica para tus clases de baile! No quiero que mis ojos sangren, por favor…

_1994_

_Poison:_

Oh, por Merlín y santa Morgana.

¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?

¿Yo con Malfoy?

¡No!, no y simplemente no.

Esatás de la cabeza.

¡Completamente loco!

Y si es 'sexy' o no, nunca me había fijado…

No sé realmente si me gustan los chicos en sí (no Malfoy), como vos tan amablemente lo explicaste, también me siento medianamente atraído por casi todo, o sea, no tan literal, pero, maldición, ¡soy una masa caliente (las veinticuatro horas)!

Esto de ser "adolescente" es un cambio muy extraño y repentino.

Y, no, no creo en la tensión sexual.

(Maldito pervertido).

Mira que emparejarnos a Malfoy y a mí…

Ah. ¿Con quién te hubiera gustado ir?

Con cariño,

Harry.

PD: Dios, que exagerado, es verdad, bailo mal (muy mal), pero no te van a sangrar los ojos, Poison.

PD2: Hablaste mucho de Malfoy en esta última carta, ¿te gusta?

_1994_

_Querido Harry:_

Sí, claro, lo que tú digas, sigue negándote la realidad.

(Malfoy no te gusta…¡te encanta!)

Me hubiese gustado ir contigo.

Y no, no me gusta Malfoy.

Atte,

Poison.

_1994_

_Poison:_

Sí a mí también me hubiese gustado ir contigo, nos hubiéramos divertido con tus comentarios sarcásticos.

¡Deja de insistir con lo de Malfoy!

Ah, esta bien que no te guste, digo, que si te gustara…yo, ah, que me da igual.

Con cariño,

Harry.

_Muchas cartas después_

_1994_

_Querido Harry:_

Lo siento, lamento mucho lo que pasó con Voldemort, y la muerte de Diggory.

Lamento que tengas que ser El-Niño-Que-Vivió, y que pases por cosas que no deberías estar pasando, lamento que hayas tenido que ver como mataban a alguien. Que tus padres no estén con vos, y también lamento no estar ahí con vos.

Pero, Harry, si no tuviera una buena razón para no estar-en carne y hueso- a tu lado, no nos estaríamos escribiendo solamente cartas.

Tampoco puedo cambiar el pasado, ojalá pudiera, pero no puedo.

Las cosas son así.

Miserablemente realista. Pero no siempre.

Confío en vos, y sé que si pudieras haberlo evitado, Cedric estaría vivo. Si pudieras, te la pasarías salvando a todo el mundo. Pero no se puede, Harry, no se puede.

También sé que una parte de vos quiere se sólo un chico normal.

Yo también lo quisiera.

Mejórate,

Poison.

_1994_

_Poison:_

Gracias.

Harry.

* * *

Me disculpo por el retraso, debería haberlo subido hace un par de días, porque ya lo tenía, pero me surgieron inconvenientes y bueno...La quinta parte ya está terminada también, sólo falta las sexta y se termina. Espero que me dejen un comentario, también me disculpo si salió demasiado fluffy XD, debo advertirles que el que sigue será peor, pero soportable. Igual, la quinta parte es...diferente, la subiré lo antes posible.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer, y espero que me dejen una opinión de lo que les pareció.

-Vulnera


	5. Chapter 5

**Importante:** Esta quinta parte es como un UA, es decir, toma el quinto libro, pero no las situaciones. Asique no se sorprendan de que las cosas estén mezcladas porque no van a la par con el canon.

**Nota de la autora: **Wow, tantos comentarios, me hacen feliz :). Me alegra que sigan la historia y que les guste. Como dije antes, este cap es algo _diferente_, aunque no tanto, espero que el fluffy no les quemen las entrañas, jaja. Nah, mentira, sé que lo van a disfrutar, o por lo menos las personas que conocen mi estilo.

* * *

_Quinta parte._

_1995_

_Poison:_

Besé a Malfoy.

A punto de tener un ataque cardíaco,

Harry.

_1995_

_Harry:_

No puedo seguir escribiéndote. Lo siento.

Poison.

_Poison:_

¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué mierda queres decir?

¿Cómo que no vas a seguir escribiéndome?

¿Por qué? No, no, por favor…

No me dejes. No en este momento. No ahora.

Siempre estuviste para mí. Siempre.

No podes abandonarme en el momento que más te necesito.

Lo que hice, dios, lo que _sentí_, no tiene nada que ver a lo que antes me había enfrentado.

¿Vencer a Voldemort? Tenía un año, ni siquiera me acuerdo, ¿en primer año? Fue casi pura suerte. ¿Destruir el recuerdo de Tom Riddle? En segundo año sólo intentaba quedarme en el colegio y evitar que lo cerraran, dejándome llevar por la curiosidad ¿Dementores? Yo sólo quería saber sobre mis padres ¿Luchar contra dragones? Esto ni se asemeja, este es el verdadero _dragón_.

Estoy en pánico.

No sé que carajo hice.

Umbridge tortura a los alumnos, el Ministerio y casi toda la Comunidad Mágica piensan que Voldemort no regresó, y creen que estoy loco, y en el verano a Dudley y a mí nos atacaron dementores, y casi me meten preso y me dejan sin venir a Hogwarts.

Y besé a Malfoy.

Necesito, Merlín, realmente _necesito_ contarte todo lo que pasó, y saber que estás dispuesto a escucharme. Que me dejes justo ahora para mí significa la completa perdición.

Por favor, Poison, tú eres lo único que me mantiene-_mantenía_- cuerdo, no te vallas ahora, y menos sin decirme por qué.

Harry.

PD: ¿Vas a dejar de escribirme porque besé a Malfoy? Pensé que te parecía _sexy_, o eso era lo que habías dicho, ¿te gusta Malfoy? No sé, es a única opción que se me ocurre. Respondeme, te lo suplico.

_1995_

_Querido Harry:_

No sé.

No puedo decirte. No puedo decirte por qué ya no te voy a escribir, porque sé que terminarías odiándome.

No quiero dejar de escribirte. Pero es lo correcto.

Cuando te jodía con lo de Malfoy nunca pensé que lo llevarías a cabo tan sorprendido, triste y feliz por vos, todo al mismo tiempo.

Yo creo que Malfoy es alguien del cual todos están enamorados alguna vez. Es "el chico malo", rubio, ojos grises, pómulos perfectos, y cara bonita. Pero eso es, sólo una cara bonita.

Malfoy es alguien del cual, él puede tener a todos, pero nadie puede tenerlo a él.

Pero tú puedes tenerlo, Harry, ese es el problema.

Sé que no entenderás nada, que probablemente te estés preguntando de qué cuernos estoy hablando. Pero a veces eres demasiado ciego. Sólo tienes que unir cavos.

Yo también besé a un chico. Pero no sé si es lo correcto.

Y, no, no voy a dejar de escribirte por lo de Malfoy.

Es porque voy a terminar haciéndote daño. Lo sé.

Eres tan atolondrado y torpe que no te das cuenta. Pero sé que cuando me _veas_, ya no querrás saber nada de mí.

Se supone que no debo escribirte más, pero, ¿te gustó el beso?

Lo que me escribas será la última carta entre nosotros.

Poison.

_1995_

_Poison:_

Es verdad, otra vez tenes razón, entendí sólo la mitad de tu carta.

No, no me gusta Malfoy. Lo odio. Lo odié. Y lo voy a seguir odiando.

Nada de eso cambió.

No sé que me pasó, tal vez tengas razón con respecto a la 'tensión sexual', tal vez (sólo tal vez) él me atraiga un poquito, muy pequeño.

Es confuso, fue muy confuso.

Este año estoy un poco decaído, la muerte de Cedric les cayó mal a todos, pero yo lo vi morir, es fuerte, soñar con ello todas las noches, las pesadillas, la manera en que murió (_"mata al otro"_, dijo Voldemort), me sentía tan impotente. Furioso. Estaba furioso, con todo, con la mierda que me tocó vivir, con no tener algún apoyo familiar, un lazo, y que ahora venga esta cara de sapo teñida de rosa, me saca de mis casillas. Simplemente fue demasiado.

Y tampoco puedo evitar sentirme culpable.

Como verás, y Malfoy presuma, este año se convirtió en prefecto de Slytherin, junto con (la perra rastrera) Pansy Parkinsoton, y se andaba pavoneando por ahí como el rey que no es. En una noche en las que simplemente me negué a dormir para sólo volver a tener pesadillas, salí con mi capa de invisibilidad, y no sé, Merlín, cómo, pero me descubrió. Empezó a insultarme, y yo estaba cansado y enojado, y de repente lo empujé contra la pared, y él gimió de dolor, esa seguramente no se la esperaba, es que, ¡me sacó de quicio!

Todo junto era demasiado.

Estaba contra la pared, casi temblando, indefenso, y yo estaba cerca, muy cerca, a centímetros de su rostro, no pude soportarlo. Y lo besé.

¿Sabes qué fue lo peor?

Que me devolvió el beso. Y me encantó.

Y sí, era en Malfoy en quien pensé cuando me hacía una paja.

Simplemente apareció su rostro, en medio, no pude detenerme. Vieras lo consternado que estaba cuando pensé con claridad. Ahora simplemente estoy confundido.

Decírtelo me resulta liberador.

No es como si me gustase, de hecho, estoy casi seguro de que me gusta otra persona (pero es _completamente _imposible). Supongo que sólo me atrae sexualmente hablando. Es que es tan mono, con esa carita de ángel, y esa sonrisa endiablada, es un jodido cabrón, lo odio, pero no puedo evitar desearlo de una manera retorcida al mismo tiempo.

Que sepas, que antes de escribirte no tenía ni idea de que esto era justamente lo que sentía, después de besarlo entré en una especie de negación absoluta.

Ahora que te escribo, recién puedo ver mis sentimientos.

El problema no es que es un hombre, es que es _Malfoy_, es mismo idiota que me hizo la vida imposible por años. ¡No tiene ningún jodido sentido besarlo!

¿Besaste a un chico?

¿Es por eso que me dejas?

Ya te aburriste de mí.

No puedes dejarme ahora. Te necesito.

Fuiste la única persona que me acompañó y creyó durante años, no puedes simplemente irte. Me siento miserable y vos te vas.

No puedes. No puedes. No puedes.

No lo hagas.

Por favor respondeme.

Harry.

_1995_

_Poison:_

¿No vas a contestarme, verdad?

¿Por qué haces esto? Irte sin ninguna explicación.

Y no me vengas con esa única carta, porque no entendí nada. No entiendo nada.

Y ahora sólo estoy más confuso que antes.

Harry.

PD: Que vos no me sigas escribiendo no significa que yo deje de hacerlo, al menos ten la decencia de leerlas, voy a guardar las esperanzas de que lo haces.

_1995_

_Poison:_

Volví a besar a Malfoy. O bueno, él me besó a mi, creo.

Incluso cuando me gusta otra persona. No puedo estar con ella, por eso Malfoy es lo único que me queda.

Aunque también está Cho, la ex novia de Cedric. Pero ella no me gusta, no tanto como desearía, no tanto como me gusta _esa_ persona, y no tanto como me atrae Malfoy.

El maldito, aunque era de esperar, se unió a la "Brigada Inquisitorial", obviamente el chico está un poco desesperado de poder, ¿qué se puede esperar con un padre como el suyo? Y me atrapó de salir corriendo de la reunión del ED (sí, El Ejército de Dumbledore, ya te lo había explicado en otra carta anterior). Discutimos obviamente, y me besó de una manera agresiva, dios, por más que me obligué a mi mismo a no responderle, lo hice. El cabrón se separó y con es estúpida y retorcida sonrisa que hace que mis pantalones se aprieten, como de igual manera aumentan mis ganas de golpearlo…o volver a besarlo, susurró sobre mis labios, que antes había delineado con su lengua:

_«__Ah, por cierto, Potter, cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, por actitud sospechosa.__»_

Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio.

El hecho de que me atraiga sólo hace que mi rencor hacia él se incremente.

Aparte le quitó puntos a Hermione por ser de 'sangre impura', e inventó esa espantosa canción para Ron. ¡Odiarlo es poco!

No entiendo entonces por qué sigo besándolo.

Harry.

_1995_

_Poison:_

Te extraño, ¿por qué no puedes volver?

Es tan patético seguir escribiéndote sin que me respondas.

Pero es aún más patético albergar esperanzas esperando una carta tuya.

Hay tantas cosas que no te dije. Tal vez por eso te enojaste, tal vez por eso te fuiste.

De cualquier manera, tengo que decirte, porque es injusto que no te las haya dicho, es tremendamente injusto también que no me dijeras tu identidad, es injusto no poder verte, todo ahora me parece injusto.

Probablemente estoy haciendo una locura, una reverenda estupidez, mis amigos no se fían de ti, y si Hermione se enterara de lo que estoy a punto de revelarte me mataría.

Pero estoy desesperado, y seguramente ya perdí la cordura hace bastante.

Nunca te dije los planes que hacíamos con mis amigos, nunca te dije que sospechábamos que Malfoy podía ser el Heredero de Slytherin, asique tomamos multijugos, haciéndonos pasar, junto con Ron, de Goyle y Crabbe, e infiltrarnos en la Sala Común de las serpiente. Tampoco todos los planes que hacíamos, sólo te dije lo principal, porque eran de mis amigos y yo, a ellos tampoco les contaba lo que nosotros hablábamos.

Porque era nuestro.

No te lo contaba porque de alguna manera eras como un escape, una salvación en medio de un mundo de aventuras en el que yo no quería tener nada que ver. Nosotros hablábamos sobre cosas simples, sobre los chocolates, los días solitarios, y un futuro incierto. Eras como un sueño, Poison. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Tampoco te dije que tengo un padrino, Sirius Black, el supuesto fugitivo que se escapó de Azkaban en nuestro tercer año, tampoco te conté todo lo que conllevó eso, ni cómo me enteré de que era inocente.

Quería contártelo todo cuando nos viéramos. Quería guardarme algo para contarte cuando te vea realmente.

Pero ya no creo que tengamos una oportunidad para vernos.

Tampoco te dije cuánto deseaba ir contigo al Baile de Navidad, cómo quería ser tu pareja. Nunca te dije lo mucho que me gustas, Poison.

¿Pero cómo se puede amar a alguien a quien no ves? ¿A alguien a quién ni siquiera sabes su rostro?

Supongo que te idealicé, en mi cabeza puedo hacer de ti lo que quiero.

En las noches, soñaba que te conocía, imaginaba las diversas maneras de poder verte. También sabía que podía terminar desilusionado, que tal vez no iba a ser como me lo esperaba, pero eso no me impedía soñar. Y tenes razón (otra vez), soñamos demasiado.

Ahora, que ya no me escribís, todas las dudas, todas las inseguridades me invaden. Porque ya no estoy seguro de nada.

No estoy enamorado, solo del recuerdo que hice de ti.

Porque si bien el físico no lo es todo, es necesario, y me di cuenta las veces que besé a Malfoy, porque aunque siempre fue un chico que me llamó la atención, no lo conozco en absoluto, y sin embargo ganas me sobran de estamparlo contra una pared y follarlo.

Oh, Merlín, estoy hablando como vos, es tan embarazoso. Pero es cierto.

Asique llegué a la conclusión de que si ya no volverás a escribirme, merecías una parte de la verdad.

Desgraciadamente siempre tuyo, porque siempre tendrás una pequeña parte de mí,

Harry.

_1995_

_Querido Harry:_

¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malditamente impulsivo, Harry?

No, tenías que decirme esas malditas palabras, malditamente lindas. Se supone que no debería volver a escribirte.

También me gustas, Harry.

Por eso, y justamente por eso, no puedo volver a escribirte.

Si me conocieras, si supieras quién soy, sabrías por qué, te darías cuenta.

Esto tiene que ser el _fin_, Harry. Las cosas se cortan desde la raíz. Y es completamente imposible todo.

Haznos un favor y quédate con Chang.

Malfoy tampoco es una opción, y lo sabes.

Deja de escribirme,

Poison.

_1995_

_Jodido Potter:_

Eres un cabrón.

¿Enserio? ¿De verdad tenías que hacer eso? ¿Enfrente de todos?

¿No podías simplemente besuquearte con Chang en _privado_?

Oh, no, eso sería demasiado para el Gran Harry Potter. Tenías que meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla en medio del comedor, y susurrar, porque lo escuché, joder, yo lo escuché:

_Poison, te necesito._

¡Lo dijiste!

Te besuqueas con Malfoy, me dices que te gusto, y luego tienes una relación con Chang. No sabía que tenías un culo tan sociable, Potter.

No hace falta que firme esta carta, ¿verdad?

_1995_

_Poison:_

Primero me dices que me quede con Cho y ahora me reclamas, no te entiendo.

Y eso no era para que lo escucharas, no tenía ni idea de que alguien estaba tan cerca como para hacerlo.

La besé enfrente de todos porque sabía que me contestarías, que volvería a leer aunque sea una carta tuya.

¿Estás celoso?

No voy a negar que la idea me divierte, y hace que me sienta tonto.

Harry.

_1995_

_Harry:_

¡Maldito!

Pero, por una vez, tus predicciones dieron frutos, no podía, realmente no podía no contestarte.

No estoy celoso, eso es ridículo, no tenemos ninguna relación, nada, simplemente somos _nada_.

_Poison._

_Muchas cartas después__ (en las que sólo Harry mandaba, y 'Poison' sólo respondía a las insinuaciones de celos, y después de ataque de del Departamento de Misterios)_

_¿Malfoy? ¿Sos vos? ¿Poison y vos son la misma persona?_

* * *

Merlín, Potter, cuanto te tardaste.

¿Cómo descubrió Harry que '_Poison_' era Draco? ¿Cuál es la verdadera intención de Draco cuando decide alejarse de él? ¿Se reconciliarán? ¿Serán amigos?...¿amantes? Todo en el último capítulo (que no está hecho aún, muy malo de mi parte).

Como habrán visto, Harry experimentó a lo largo de los años una especie de atracción sexual hacia Malfoy, y una sentimental hacia Poison, y aunque eso sólo simplifica las cosas, de hecho también las complica el doble.

Aunque yo ya quiero verlos como una hermosa familia, entre los Potter y los Malfoy las cosas no pueden ser siempre tan fáciles. El final no está escrito, mis disculpas, estoy algo atareada por los exámenes, espero poder hacerlo y subirlo mañana, pero no les prometo nada.

¿Quieren que haga un pequeño one-shot mostrando el beso entre ellos? Sin cartas de por medio, serían puros sentimientos, para saber cómo se sintió Harry realmente, y cómo fue exactamente, y por qué no decirlo, para saciar nuestras pervertidas mentes XD. No será lemon, porque como bien dice ellos no lo hicieron, sólo sería ese par de besos jugosos, y las reacciones que Harry no puede controlar cuando está cerca de ese rubio apetecible.

Espero que les haya gustado, y que me dejen comentarios sobre qué les pareció.

También quiero agregar que no tengo beta, por eso no puedo evita ciertos errores, intento igual que no queden muchos, entiendo que no es muy agradable.

Besos,

-Vulnera


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** _Esto se lo dedico a Guest, que ha comentado un par de historias mías y que se ha animado a dejar un review en esta historia, a Princes-Slash, que siempre, siempre me saca una sonrisa con sus ánimos, a lucas1177, que siguió esta historia desde el principio, a Gabriela Cruz, que siempre lee mis historias y es una insaciable fan del Drarry, a reyincoloro, que tiene un 'crush' con "Dear Harry". Y a todos los que me dejaron un comentario, y que me siguieron, y apoyaron, y los que la leyeron. Gracias. _

**Advertencia:** Contiene escenas un poco subidas de tono (por eso la clasificación T), el lenguaje de siempre, y fluffy en toneladas, aunque he visto fics en donde hay más, pero yo aviso por las dudas. Ah, y un poco de drama.

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

_1996_

¿Malfoy? ¿Sos vos? ¿Estuviste escribiéndome todo este tiempo?

¿Todo fue una mentira? ¿Una broma bien hecha?

Sos una basura.

No puedo creerlo. No entiendo.

¿Qué ganas aparte de humillarme? ¿Por qué tomarte el tiempo?

No tenes idea de cómo te odio en este momento.

Pero claro, no puedo creer no haberme dado cuenta antes, sólo Lucius Malfoy podía golpear a su hijo.

Me enfermas. No puedo creer haber malgastado mi tiempo escribiéndote.

No me alcanzan los insultos para describirte cómo me siento.

Fui tan estúpido.

Jugaste conmigo. Me manejaste a tu antojo, porque sentía que eras mi única esperanza, y ¡encima me besas! Sin saber que eras vos.

Esto no tiene sentido.

Te aborrezco ¿Tan bajo tenías que caer?

Y decime, ¿te reíste mucho, cierto? Jugando con los sentimientos del huérfano, contándote todo, ¡como si fueras mi amigo! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste nunca? ¿Arruinaría mucho la diversión?

Esto se pasa de todo lo que me has hecho.

Patético. Soy patético.

Pero tú me das asco.

_H.P_

PD: Deberías cuidar mejor dónde escribes tus cartas. Te ví mientras mandabas una.

_1996_

_Potter:_

Eres un estúpido.

¿Enserio, de verdad piensas que todo fue una broma? ¿Que me estuve riendo a tus espaldas todo este tiempo? ¿Durante seis años?

Nadie tendría la paciencia suficiente para prepararla (menos tratándose de mí, y lo estúpido que eres por creer eso). Significa que no me conociste en absoluto. Y no necesito reírme a tus espaldas, sencillamente me río en tu cara, para algo sirven los enemigos (porque eso es lo único que voy a ser para ti).

Si yo soy una mentira, porque estoy seguro de que hasta que se te pase el enojo no te voy a convencer de lo contrario, entonces vos también, porque jamás pensé que podrías decirle a alguien (a quien escribiste durante _años_) que le gustas (que lo besas), y a la carta siguiente decirle que es una basura, que lo enfermas, que lo aborreces, que te da asco.

¡Pues tú me das pena!

¿Es que ninguna de mis cartas, ni siquiera una, pudiste verme?

Si las relees podrías, no sé, tal vez, enterarte de todo.

¡Te detesto! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me decís esas cosa bonitas, y después me mandas a la mierda?

Si todo fuera mentira, jamás te habría contado todo lo que te conté, jamás te hubiera dicho el nombre Travis, que mi tía me da miedo, que me siento solo y no digno de mi familia, joder, si todo fuera mentira nunca te hubiera contado lo de mi padre.

Mi padre no es una persona demostrativa, no sabe cómo demostrar que me quiere, no es como mi madre. Pero estuvo conmigo en muchos momentos, y lo quiero de una manera diferente, y sé que él también, aunque sea muy a su manera. Lo otro, sólo fue un desliz, estaba estresado, luego me pidió disculpas, y él no le pide disculpas a nadie. Y aunque sienta que a veces le tengo un poco de miedo, él fue quien me dio todas las charlas, me enseñó a usar una varita, me enseñó a volar. ¡Y joder, que tú no tengas un padre (vivo) no significa que yo no pueda querer al mío!

¡Es que no lo entiendes!

No entiendes nada.

Y es mi padre, con todos sus errores y fallas, es mi padre, pero ahora no voy a poder volver a verlo, porque está encerrado. Lo encerraste vos.

No digo que no se lo merezca, aunque haya intentado convencerme de lo contrario y lo niegue hasta el cansancio, que sé lo que es, y lo que está pasando.

Por eso te dije que no podía volver a escribirte. No sé para qué me molesto, se nota que te importo una mierda.

Y porque sabía que te podrías así.

Porque no te iba a gusta la verdad.

Porque sos un orgulloso que no puede apartar el estereotipo que creó de mí.

Porque al parecer todo lo que toco lo destruyo. Tal vez, después de todo, es cierto.

Estás así porque te desilusiona la verdad, saber que el chico que provocó tus fantasías sexuales, el chico que odias, y el que provoca que tu corazón salte, sean la misma persona.

Pero te dije, te lo dije, que ibas a odiarme. Y no me hiciste caso.

Estabas mejor sin saberlo. Y yo estaba mejor sin tus insultos.

¿No te gusta la verdad? Pues te jodes.

Porque soy esto, y no puedo cambiarlo.

Hipócrita. Sos un hipócrita.

_D.M_

_1996_

_Malfoy:_

¿Hipócrita? Yo no soy el que se hizo pasar por otra persona por carta.

Es verdad me impresionó que fueras vos, porque sí, me gustabas, pero ya no.

No puedo olvidar todo lo que me hiciste, pero puedo intentar borrar todo lo que pensé que me dijiste.

¿Enserio creíste que años de odio se borrarían así como así?

El patético eres tú.

Y tu padre por supuesto que se lo merecía.

Ahora entiendo lo que quisiste decir con lo de tu tía. Creo que no hay persona en el mundo más asquerosa y repugnante que ella.

Por su culpa mi única familia murió.

Y ahora estoy solo. Porque la persona en quién más confiaba no es lo que creía. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Debe venir de familia.

No me vuelvas a seguir.

Aunque estés tratando de arreglarlo, no va a funcionar. Ya está.

Déjalo.

_H.P_

_1996_

_Malfoy:_

Emm. Lo del otro día, en el pasillo, no lo quise decir en serio, no…me refiero, que, ah…no fue tan _adrede_.

Yo supongo…que me pasé un poco.

_Harry._

_1996_

_Malfoy:_

De verdad. No lo quise decir, sólo era por la calentura del momento, había recordado cuando me llamaste _culo sociable_, y me enojé. Me puse a pensar (pensar en demasía nunca es bueno) en todo lo que te dije (no en las cartas de este año), en cuánta confianza te tenía y me sentí traicionado. Justo cuando intentabas, otra vez, explicarte, te grité.

Pero fue un impulso. No es como si no te lo hubiera dicho antes (decirte que te odio), pero…agg, no sirvo para estas cosas.

Aunque lo lamento.

Ahora, con la cabeza más fría, no debí decirte todo eso este año. Es que sentí mucha bronca, todo se me venía abajo, y me descargué la mayor parte con vos.

Te ves muy pálido y demacrado este año ¿Estas comiendo bien?

_Harry._

_1996_

_Potter:_

No te respondí antes, estoy un poco ocupado. Sé que ha pasado tiempo.

Era para que los dos pudiéramos apartarnos un poco, para que nos tomemos un tiempo para pensar y poder perdonar. Por lo menos de mi parte.

Porque, no lo voy a negar, tus palabras me dolieron. Las del pasillo, y las escritas por carta.

Supongo que duele porque me importa.

Y porque me importas, Harry. Voy a confesarte una parte de la verdad.

Y es que tengo que ser completamente sincero contigo.

Siento haberte llamado _culo sociable_, estaba un poco enfadado, por todo, porque no podía tenerte, tal vez haya estado un poquito celoso.

No fueron tus palabras en el pasillo lo que dolió, fue en la forma en que lo dijiste. Porque te creí.

Enserio pensé que me odiabas.

Últimamente mi autoestima está un poco rota.

Todavía no estoy seguro de tus sentimientos hacia mí, pero lo que sé, es que no te convengo, Harry.

Asique es mejor que me odies.

Sé que te preguntarás por qué simulaba que te odiaba, y por carta 'Poison' te mostraba lo que en realidad era. Es porque siempre te quise, y nunca te diste cuenta.

Una vez te dije que a Malfoy no le gustaba ser rechazado. Pues supongo que a nadie le gusta. Pero cuando te vi en Túnicas Malkin realmente quería ser tu amigo, aunque por momentos tuviera la sensación de que no te agradara, ahora sé que así es.

Y cuando rechazaste mi mano fue como despertar. Porque estaba tan acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería, y vos te fuiste con alguien que yo consideraba inferior.

Ahora ya sabes por qué odio tanto a Weasley.

Y a Granger.

Envidio porque ellos pueden verte reír, porque pueden estar contigo. Y cuando te empecé a escribir fue como un alivio, podía ser yo mismo, sin la fachada que tengo que mostrar, cuando me respondiste, y empezamos a escribirnos, fue como tener una parte de ti que ellos nunca tuvieron, ni tendrán.

Que estúpido era al creer que podía durar. Que podrías verme.

Me olvidé de lo que era. Y para qué tengo que servir.

No puedo fingir que no me odias, y aunque no esté seguro de que sea cierto, lo cierto es que no estoy seguro de nada.

Estamos en mundos diferentes, Harry. Es tan irónico porque es verdad.

Ya no puedo contarte nada más. No deberíamos estar escribiéndonos.

La verdad es que te quiero. Pero ya no importa.

_Draco._

_1996_

_Draco:_

Oh, dios.

No puedo soportarlo más. Es mucho para mi poca materia gris que tengo como cerebro (palabras tuyas).

Cada vez que siento que te despides, me agarra como una desesperación. Cuando me enojé y te insulté, sabía que seguirías escribiéndome, y que si te hubiera importado aunque sea un poco, me perseguirías hasta que al menos te perdone. Es exactamente lo que hiciste.

Me asusté un poco a decir verdad.

Y te extrañé. Joder, te extraño.

Lo lamento.

Soy impulsivo, y un idiota. Me prometí no volver a hacer ese tipo de cosas, porque ya perdí a una persona por eso, por dejarme llevar por lo sentimientos, y ahora también te estoy perdiendo.

No puedes evitarme todo el año. Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer.

Pero también me importas más de lo que piensas.

Odio el momento en que te cruzaste conmigo en ese pasillo, porque desde ese momento dejaste de intentarlo, dejaste de perseguirme o de hacer que al menos te escuche. Me creíste, justo cuando ni yo mismo me lo creía. Y te miraba con bronca, pero por todo lo que pasó, jamás podría odiarte, aunque lo intenté, no puedo, Draco.

Necesito que me ayudes.

Es como si el cuerpo de _Draco_ me encendiera, y la sinceridad de _Poison_ me derritiera.

Como dices tú; _duele porque me importas_.

Y por eso también te quiero.

_Harry._

_1995_

_Draco:_

¿Por qué ahora eres tú el que me huyes?

Sé que algo malo está pasándote.

No puedo hacerlo sin ti.

No te apartes de mí. Porque no voy a permitírtelo. No voy a dejar que vuelva a suceder.

Quiero estar contigo, Draco, y lo sé.

Lo sé.

_Harry._

_1996_

_Draco:_

Sé que estas evitándome. Pues no va a funcionar.

En algún momento vas a tener que enfrentarme.

Como no quieres hablarme, como no puedo tocarte, como no puedo besarte. Vamos a imaginar que así es.

Desde hace noches me atormenta el pensamiento de todo lo que te haría si estuvieras conmigo. Si me permitieras estar contigo.

Tocarte…dios, como ansío tocarte. Incluso cuando te ves aún más pálido y delgado de lo normal, sueño con que mis dedos resbalan y exploran cada rincón de tu cuerpo, los mismos rincones que seguirán mi lengua.

Hace noches sueño que te follo. Que hacemos el amor.

Primero te besaría. No sería planeado, porque los planes nunca salen como uno quiere, asique es improvisado, por decirlo de alguna manera. Si todo fuera como si estuviéramos juntos, si fuéramos normales, estaríamos en una relación. Iríamos a besarnos al lago, seguramente, porque te parece 'divertido', en algún momento me arrojarías al lago, y yo te llevaría conmigo. Porque te llevaría conmigo, siempre. A sonde sea.

Ese beso, no sería como los pocos que tuvimos, y el que te robé ayer en Herbología cuando nadie estaba cerca (jamás pensé que alguien podía sonrojarse tanto). Aunque quisiste ignorarme, pude escuchar tus balbuceos nerviosos.

Pero eso es real, yo quiero imaginar que nos damos besos todos los días.

Te besaría con desesperación, con ansiedad, si bien quiero que sea despacio (pues nunca he follado con nadie, y no creo que tú tampoco), tengo la polla tan dura que no puedo soportarlo, y tus jadeos e intentos de contener tus gemidos, definitivamente no están ayudando.

Quiero dominarte. Quiero dominar todo de ti.

Tanto como vos me dominaste.

Quiero quitarte la túnica con agresividad. Arrancarte la ropa, y quiero ver tu desesperación por lo mismo.

Quiero ver tus mejillas ardiendo, porque estás desnudo, y maldición, te ves hermoso, tan jodidamente hermoso. Estás sonrojado desde el pacho hasta las orejas. Y tus tetillas rosadas quedan a juego con tu cuerpo pálido.

Las chupo, como si quisiera devorarlas, las muerdo, y me alimento de tus gemidos desesperados, en efecto, tus pezones son extremadamente sensibles. Me encanta.

Me encantas.

Y estoy seguro de que podrías correrte con sólo apretarlas. Cuando siento tu pre-semen manchando mi pierna, me detengo. Oh, cómo me gustaría comprobarlo, pero quiero follarte, Draco. Quiero que te corras con sólo mi polla en tu culo.

Estoy desnudo, me observas con la mirada, y te regalo una sonrisa descarada. Jadeas.

Con mi lengua recorro un camino en tu pecho, evitando tu erección necesitada, gimes de frustración y te tapas la cara, avergonzado. Quito las manos de tu rostro, porque no quiero que te ocultes, Draco. Quiero verte.

Le doy un lametón a tu entrada, y convulsionas sorpresivamente, la beso un poco, y meto apenas mi lengua, para que esté lo suficientemente preparada, y porque, joder, tus gemidos…

La manea en que mueves tus caderas, buscando más, arriba abajo, mientras suplicas.

Tu voz…tu voz ronca es tan malditamente excitante.

Meto un par de dedos en tu entrada, y los muevo, hasta empiezas a follarlos con tu culo, y la imagen es demasiado para mí.

Entro de una sola estocada, y por un momento, tu grito gutural, me asusta, porque no quiero lastimarte.

Y tu cara, contorsionada de dolor y placer, me enciende, y necesito requerir de todo mi autocontrol para no moverme, porque eres tan deliciosamente apretado.

Cuando asientes con la cabeza, empiezo a moverme, golpeando mis bolas contra tu culo, partiéndote en dos, y es el éxtasis. Eres escandaloso, me fascina.

Las sensaciones son abrumadoras, y cuando toco _ese punto_ (he investigado lo suficiente como para saber que tienes un _punto_) dentro de ti, te arqueas de una manera sobrenatural, y gimoteas de una forma que casi me hace acabar. Casi, porque para contenerme, mordí tu clavícula, gratificantemente expuesta.

Después es tan intenso. Tus caderas se mueven al ritmo de las mías. Te beso, mientras que con cada separación jadeas y gimes. Nuestras respiraciones se hacen cada vez más erráticas, igual que mis estocadas.

Nos corremos casi al mismo tiempo, un hilo de saliva recorre tu barbilla, y se me hace tan antojabe. Porque mientras chorros de semen manchan nuestros pechos planos, tu cara se contorsiona, y cierras los ojos fuertemente, mientras produces el sonido más exquisito que escuché en mi vida.

Me desplomo a tu lado, y estás dormido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Quisiera verte dormir.

Te abrazaría, y nunca te dejaría ir.

Escribir esto es más doloroso de lo que imaginaba. Porque quiero hacerlo, quiero hacerte todo eso, y aún más.

No voy a dejar que te me escapes, Draco.

_Harry._

_1996_

_Querido Harry:_

Sé por qué debiste quedar en Slytherin. Eres un manipulador nato.

¿Cómo puedes describir la manera en que me vas a follar? Al leerlo casi me vengo en mis pantalones. Si te hace sentir mejor, me hice una paja en tu honor.

¿Te duele? ¿A vos te duele? Aunque es la mejor ilusión de todas, aunque lo desee, no puedo, Harry, no puedo.

Soy un problema, ya te lo había dicho.

Nada más que una herramienta.

Creo que eres la única persona que me considera eso, una persona.

En el lugar en donde debería estar las cosas no son sencillas.

Hay una guerra en camino. Y por si no te diste cuenta, estamos en medio de ella.

Aunque _esto_ es un hermoso recuerdo.

_Draco._

_1996_

_Draco:_

No tiene por que ser sólo un recuerdo.

Porque es tan terriblemente injusto que me quieras, que yo te quiera, y que no estés acá, conmigo, como debería ser.

_Harry._

_1996_

_Querido Harry:_

Soy un mortífago, Harry, joder.

Mis padres van a ser asesinados si yo no me convierto en un asesino.

Estoy asustado, bah, qué digo, estoy aterrado.

Yo no debería estar contándote esto. Pero tienes que saber que no soy _nada_. Que es imposible.

_Draco._

_1996_

_Draco:_

No me importa.

Aunque me des mil razones por las que no debería pasar, no puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento. Ni aunque quisiera. No es como si yo lo hubiera elegido.

_Harry._

_1996_

_Harry:_

Claro que te importa.

_Draco._

_1996_

_Draco:_

Saldremos de esta. De verdad.

No voy a permitir, que te conviertas en algo que no eres. No voy a permitir que Voldemort te tenga. No si yo no te tengo.

_Harry._

_1996_

_Harry:_

¿Lo prometes?

_Draco._

_1996_

_Draco:_

Te lo prometo.

Por Orfeo.

Por nosotros.

_Harry._

_**Fin**_

* * *

Oh, Merlín, me salió tan fluffy XD. Espero que no se atraganten con la cursilería.

Realmente espero que les haya gustado, a mí, sinceramente me encantó, tiene el toque romanticón que me llena de feels.

Siendo francos, lo acabo de escribir, me disculpo por mi retraso. Se suponía que debería subir el one-shot, pero bueno, lo tengo a la mitad, mañana-espero- lo termino. También voy a hacer otro, pero con una situación desde el punto de vista de Draco, cuando Harry le dice que "lo odia" en el pasillo.

Y el (mini) beso robado en Herbología es verdadero, el que Harry menciona, sí sucedió, porque sé que parece medio confuso ahí.

Yo sé que en el fondo (algo llamado inconsciente), Harry sabía que era Draco, pero por otro lado, no lo sospechaba ni ahí.

Comenten qué les pareció, si lo odiaron, si les gustó, o si no les pareció bien tal cosa. Opinen lo que quieran mientras no sea ofensivo, las críticas constructivas siempre son buenas y me ayudan, o los halagos que siempre me animan.

Gracias por apoyarme y llegar hasta acá, por todos los comentarios, y los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer la historia.

Nos leemos,

-Vulnera


End file.
